


Maybe you're not too bad.

by Sonny_The_Kid



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This will work out bare with me here, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid
Summary: A tinder date went wrong and Panchito ended up in a loving relationship with his worst enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Instagram user red.chr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Instagram+user+red.chr).



> JUST WORK WITH ME HERE I KNOW THIS IS THE WORST CRACKSHIP EVER SKSKSKKS

Panchito looked around. The rooster was at the heart of New Quackmore, waiting for a Tinder date. He sat on a bench in front of a tree. There was another bench on the other side. Panchito could see McDuck Manor with his view. His phone vibrated. He looked at the message

**(Recieved) "You coming?"**

Panchito began typing. The message was from his Tinder date, an anonymous man. He didn't know his date and his date didn't know him. They were supposed to meet up today.

**(Sent): "I'm here! <3"**

An older-looking goose, couldn't be younger than 30 or shorter than 5', sat on the other bench. The two shared a glare. They were worst enemies. The goose was an evil power set out to dominate the world under the control of his great-great-great-and so on-grandfather. Panchito, along with his friends José and Donald, mainly moved to New Quackmore just to stop the goose.

**(Recieved): "I just got here"**

Panchito looked at his phone. He looked around for someone, hoping he wasn't about to start a date with his least favorite person ever. The goose seemed to do the same.

**(Sent): "Ugh, the stinky president is here. He's so fat I may not be able to find you 🙄"**

**(Recieved): "Excuse me? I'm sure the President of the New Quackmore Institute would not like to hear that."**

**(Sent): "Are you the only person in New Quackmore who doesn't hate him?"**

**Read.**

Panchito looked around, then his phone vibrated

**(Recieved): "That must be awkward, saying that about and to someone at the same time."**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Panchito was shaken. What? "About and to?" What was his date implying?

**(Sent): "What? Are you implying something?"**

**(Recieved): "Only implying that I am Baron Von Sheldgoose. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"**

**(Sent): "Panchito Pistoles. Just moved into 122 ⅛ Sheldgoose Square."**

**(Recieved): ",,,you?"**

Panchito looked at Sheldgoose

"Mi amor... You really are.....  _you"_

Sheldgoose nodded

"This can't be true! My date was a decent being with a bit of a heart."

"Maybe I am a decent being with at least a bit of a heart, Panchito." Sheldgoose muttered to himself. Panchito sighed

"Whatever... But-"

The two both said "Nobody can know about this" at the same time.

This was gonna be new. Panchito now had to hide the fact that he was dating his worst enemy. He kept in mind that Sheldgoose was going through the same thing.

"I'm gonna go tell José and Donald my date was a no-show... See ya. Te amo" Panchito walked off. Sheldgoose did the same.


End file.
